herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deoxys
' Deoxys' (Japanese: デオキシス Deokishisu) is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Origin Deoxys appears to draw inspiration from certain representations of aliens and visual representations of the DNA double helix. It may also be more loosely based on viruses and mutation. Name origin Deoxys is an abbreviation of deoxyribonucleic acid—or DNA—the medium of genetic code in many cellular organisms. It was mentioned in the 7th movie that Professor Lund gave it the name Deoxys. Biology Deoxys is an alien-like bipedal Pokémon that has four Formes, each focused on a different stat. The main components that are constant for all four Formes are a dominant reddish orange color, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. Typically, there is a purple stripe running down the center of its face and a purple, crystalline organ in its chest. Its white, circular eyes are set inside rectangular, black eye sockets. It is shown in the anime that Deoxys may have a green crystalline organ and facial stripe. In its Normal Forme, Deoxys has tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. The abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of its skin is reddish-orange. The arms are capable of taking different forms, usually a pair of tentacles coiled in a double helix. One tentacle is the primarily skin color, while the other is light blue. Alternately, it can form more humanoid arms with a red top and blue underside and a five-fingered hand. This Forme has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail. While in its Attack Forme, its legs remain tapered. However, its blue stripes are no longer segmented and run the entire length of the leg and there is now a large spike on the knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace its previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusions on its head are now triangular with an additional one extending to the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen. Finally, its tail is now longer and more pointed. Deoxys's Defense Forme has bulky, wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end with a bluish-green spot on each knee. It retains its two pairs of red and blue tentacles, but they are now flat and broad. The head has fused with its body and all protrusion are gone, causing it to resemble a helmet. The reddish-orange skin now covers the entire body, so none of its inner black portion is visible. There is now a single blue stripe on each shoulder, and its tail has disappeared. The Speed Forme of this Pokémon has a sleek black body with thin striation. The reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal. There is now only one tentacle on each side of its body, one red and one blue. The protrusions on its head now point upward and the back of its head now forms a long spike. There is a long, thick blue stripe running down the center of this longer protrusion. More blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on its legs. Deoxys was formed by the mutation of a virus from space. The Pokémon is highly intelligent; its brain appears to be the crystal in its chest. This organ is capable of firing laser beams. Additionally, Deoxys can use psychokinetic powers, which are useful for its signature move Psycho Boost. As shown in the anime, it is able to regenerate any part of its body that it may have lost during a battle. It has also demonstrated the ability to create an aurora without changing its Forme. These auroras can have different electromagnetic wavelengths and are used to communicate with other Deoxys. It is also shown that the various electromagnetic waves given off by people, Pokémon, and all electronics can obscure its vision if there is enough interference with its communication. This Pokémon came from outer space from inside of a meteor. In the anime and manga, Deoxys has been observed to create clones of itself. These clones have lifeless eyes and duller color, lack of the trademark crystal on the chest, and seem to be unable to change from the Normal Forme. Furthermore, they seem unable to morph their tentacles into hands. When these clones are defeated, they dissolve into dust-like particles. History In the anime Major appearances Currently, six different Deoxys have been seen in the anime. Deoxys (M07) Deoxys first appeared in Destiny Deoxys. One with a green crystalline organ fell to Earth in a meteorite. A second Deoxys (with a purple crystalline organ) came to LaRousse City to search for it but ended up in an epic battle with Rayquaza. As Pokémon Emerald had not been released when the movie was produced, only its Defense, Normal and Attack Formes appeared. Other Deoxys's Speed Forme debuted in the special episode Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis!. A Deoxys appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle! in all of its Formes. Deoxys appeared in PK21, in which it saved Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and a wild Skitty. Movies Deoxys appeared in the movie Destiny Deoxys where the purple one tried to free the green egg trapped on the meteorite, however it was attacked by Rayquaza after being mistaken as an intruder for trespassing in its territory. They eventually had a duel somewhere in the arctic where a group of researchers witness the fierce battle between the two. As Deoxys was about to attack, the electrical surge shielded Rayquaza from its vision, giving Rayquaza the opportunity to regain strength: Finally Rayquaza manage to defeat Deoxys and fly back into space, while the green egg in the meteorite was brought along by the researchers. Four years later, the purple Deoxys had fully healed and tracked down its friend to LaRousse City. It causes a blackout to the entire city and removes all of the city's inhabitants in order to fulfill its search for its friend, however Rayquaza sensed its presence and headed to LaRousse City. Deoxys created a shield around the city, but Rayquaza found a way in and defeated all of the Deoxys clones. Ash and the others were able to provide enough energy to revive the green egg, which hatched into the green Deoxys. The green Deoxys tried to stop the conflict, however the city's security system became haywire and attacked Rayquaza. The two Deoxys helped to defend Rayquaza, however they were overrun by the security robots. Luckily Ash was able to deactivate the robot leader using the ID card. Rayquaza was now convinced that they weren't intruders and flies back to space, and the Deoxys bid a farewell to everyone and leave for space. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl An Attack Forme Deoxys will sometimes be released from a Poké Ball. It floats towards the top of the screen and does a spin. It will then shoot a powerful Hyper Beam, drawing in all the opponents near it and sending them flying. Coming in contact with Deoxys's body will do damage. Trophy information A DNA Pokémon born through the mutation of the DNA of a space virus. It has multiple Formes, and the abilities it possesses and the techniques it can remember change from forme to forme. It has four forms: normal, attack, defense, and speed. It can be made to change forms by using the power of a meteorite in Veilstone City. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/WII U Deoxys appears as a Poké Ball summon in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, unchanged from Brawl. It appears again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, once again being unchanged. Trophy information NA: This Psychic-type Pokémon was born from a virus attached to a meteorite. It has four different Formes, but in Smash Bros. only the Attack Forme appears. In battle, it'll soar skyward before unleashing a powerful Hyper Beam attack straight downward from the crystal in its chest. PAL: Deoxys was formed from a mutated virus that came to Earth on a meteorite. It comes in four different Formes, but in this game, it appears in Attack Forme. When summoned, it heads skywards before firing its Hyper Beam attack straight downwards from the crystal in its chest. Trivia * Deoxys is one of the only Pokémon to have nearly identical Pokédex entries in every game in which it appears. * It is one of the strongest Pokémon, having 504+ of Speed (as Speed Form), Attack, and Special Attack (as Attack Form), and is capable of overwhelming many Pokémon. * Deoxys' Speed Form was called Flight Form when it was first released. * Deoxys' Speed Form was not originally intended to be released and was only a last-minute addition for Emerald. This is evident by the fact that its original three forms (Defense, Normal, and Attack) can be put into order so that the first letter of each form can spell out DNA, which Deoxys is based off of. But there is also a hint with the Speed Form. The "S" in Speed also refers to the S at the end of Deoxys, because DNA spells out Deoxy'ribonucleic acid, where the "S" comes after Deoxy. * Although Deoxys was first obtainable in ''FireRed and LeafGreen, it is the last Pokémon in the Hoenn Pokédex. * Any part of Deoxys which is damaged will regenerate, as seen in the movie. * Deoxys appears in a Pokémon Dream World minigame; going high enough into space will cause Deoxys to appear out of nowhere and disappear. * Deoxys is the first and only Mythical and event-exclusive Pokémon to be caught without the need of an event item (in ''Omega Ruby' and Alpha Sapphire'' only). This makes it lose its status as an event-exclusive Pokémon.' * Prior to Generation VI, it was an event-exclusive Pokémon, and could not be legitimately encountered in any of the main series games otherwise. ** During the events of the Delta Episode of ''Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Deoxys intentionally changes the direction of the meteor it is traveling on midflight, and sets a new course for the Hoenn region, thus prompting Zinnia to seek the help of Rayquaza. Its reasons for changing its course are unclear, but it is later speculated by a scientist in Mossdeep City that it was not out of ill intent on Deoxys' part. * Deoxys was given out in the U.S., Japan and Europe as a movie event Pokémon, as well as a GameStop event Pokémon in the U.S. Deoxys can also learn most of the TM moves, making it one of the most powerful Legendary Pokémon to date. It is a versatile, powerful Pokémon, learning a vast variety of moves specializing in all kinds of stats. ** A glitch will occur if using a Gameshark to capture Deoxys past the event; When going to catch it a Missingno will pop up, but will have the cry of a Deoxys, as proven in Pokémon Emerald. * Wild Deoxys are always in the Normal Forme. * In Omega Ruby/''Alpha Sapphire'', if you go to Fallarbor and enter the house of the Scientist with Deoxys in your party you can change the form by bringing it closer to the meteorite. It will change forms to become the Attack Form, Defense Form, Speed Form and back to normal again. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:Aliens Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Species Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Titular Category:Superheroes